We Siblings Three
by Reeliams
Summary: When Wyatt's empire is threatened, he must call upon his estranged siblings to reform the Power of Three. But will they be able to put their differences aside to even harness the power? And can this new, or maybe ancient power be stopped before it's too late? One shot- but full length story. Rated T for mild violence.


The young witch's breathing was heavy with nerves as she carefully placed a yarrow root into the Silver Mortar before her on top of the pinch of rosemary and sprig of Cypress, grinding the ingredients with a pestle as she chanted;

_"Power of the witches rise _

_Course unseen across the skies _

_Come to us who call you near _

_Come to us and settle here. "_

She knew she would be discovered and punished for using witch craft, but she no longer cared, all she cared about now was recovering her lost love. Gritting her teeth, she pulled an athame from her belt, slicing her hand open, allowing her blood to spill into the Mortar.

_"Blood to blood, I summon thee _

_Blood to blood, return to me."_

She looked around hopefully, praying to see the tell-tale bright light, signaling that her spell had worked, but nothing happened. The tears fell freely from her eyes now, as she tried the chant again, allowing the still open wound to empty into the Mortar as she continued to chant the spell. When still nothing happen, she sighed deeply, not bothering to stem either her tears or blood as the gripped the still dripping athame tightly in her non-injured hand, waiting for the inevitable attack.

She did not have to wait long.

Less than a minute after she cast the first spell, seven demons shimmered into the small room she had been using as shelter for the past week.

"Witch!" Crowed the largest demon triumphantly, conjuring a fireball in his hand as he approached the determined girl, "Lord Wyatt has ordered that any person discovered practicing the art of witch craft is to be killed on site." He informed her gloatingly, signaling to the two demons standing directly behind her who promptly seized the struggling girl tightly by each arm, as he strolled casually towards her, slowly raising the flickering fireball. "My apologies." He drawled without a hint of remorse, "Any final words?"

Before she could reply, however, a sudden bright light filled the room, the girl heard shrieks of pain, as she felt the hands that had been holding her release. She shielded her eyes, hearing only the slight, indistinguishable whisperings that seemed to emanate from the light, and when it cleared, she found to her surprise and delight that every last demon had vanished, leaving only a dark, burning shadow where they had been standing merely seconds before.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell was, for the first time since he had begun his tyrannical reign, uncertain. Before now his power had been enough, it had kept him in control, and his enemies at bay. Now, however there was a new force, one which it seemed impossible that he would be able to defeat on his own.

"My lord." Voiced one of his demons nervously, "what are we to do?" Wyatt glanced up, the demon's voice drawing him out of his thoughts and back to his office which was currently filled with his most trusted soldiers all of whom seemed distinctively nervous as they shared the stories they had each heard about this new power. Wyatt licked his lips slowly, staring at the demon who had asked the question, but he had no words to offer any sort of comfort or encouragement to his army leaders.

"Where is my cousin?" He asked after a moment, realizing that Phoebe's second child, and the only Halliwell to stand behind him was absent from the room. "I am expecting her to return from a meeting with the Seer, at which point we should have the knowledge to determine our course of action." He lied, doubting greatly that the Seer could provide any information which they were not already aware of. The demons were forced to wait in silence for a further few minutes, none of them daring to disturb their master who was deep in thought as his mind tackled this latest threat.

Eventually the double doors into his office flew open, to reveal Parker Halliwell, her face stern almost to the point of fury, as she marched through the crowd of demons until she stood beside her cousin. "Leave us." She ordered. Every demon in the room looked to Wyatt for conformation who, after taking one look at his young cousin's expression gave a curt nod, and at once the demons shimmered or flamed out of the room leaving the cousins to talk.

"I take it you do not come baring good news." Sighed Wyatt, moving round his desk to sit in his chair facing Parker, who shook her head solemnly.

"The Seer couldn't tell me much more than what we already know, as whatever it is appears to be blocking her powers as well. However what she could tell me was that the Power of the Twice Blessed, even with everything else you have learned throughout the years, will be no match for this new power."

"So it is undefeatable?" Spat Wyatt, refusing to believe that after all he had worked for and achieved, his empire was about to be so easily tumbled. Parker, however, bit her lip- clearly uncertain of the second half of her news.

"That wasn't exactly what the Seer meant Wyatt." She stated carefully. "She merely meant that you cannot defeat this on your own. According to her, there is only one way of surviving this threat." Wyatt looked at her expectantly, but Parker seemed reluctant to clarify. "According to her, there is only one power capable of defeating this threat. A power which has not been harnessed for almost seven years." Wyatt's heart beat slightly harder as he caught on to what his cousin was implying.

"The Power of Three." He breathed, slowly rising from his chair as his rage consumed him. "Doesn't she know that that power is dead?" He questioned fiercely, sending a telekinetic blast at the bookshelf across the room, scattering its contents. "Was she dead for so long, that she is unaware that that power vanished from the Earth the same day Piper Halliwell..." Wyatt broke off, his voice slightly choking at the mention of his mother's name. Parker didn't flinch as she watched her cousin, fully aware of his rage. She allowed him to calm down, not daring to explain further until he had. "The power of three is dead," he finished, "and it is not coming back."

"The Charmed Ones are dead." Corrected Parker gently, not looking into her cousins eye as memories of her own mother's death came flooding back to her, "The Power of three, on the other hand, cannot be destroyed. It is past down the generations in the same way as the rest of our powers are. As long as there are three powerful Halliwell siblings, the Power of Three will never die." She finished, lowering her eyes to the ground, not wanting to think about what had happened to the rest of the Halliwell siblings. Wyatt shook his head in disbelief, refusing to accept that that was his only option.

"My sister won't talk to me and I will never trust my brother again." He told her hollowly, "There must me another way." Parker shook her head regretfully, not wanting to have to trust her other cousins any more than Wyatt did, but she knew that this was the only way to save his empire.

"There is no other way." She maintained, "You must reform the Power of three."

* * *

Melinda Halliwell was a pacifist. She detested war and violence, so when her brother declared himself Emperor of all men, she had left him. Not to side with Chris in an ultimately futile resistance, but to do good in a world in which her brothers were spreading so much suffering and death. She travelled to the areas seemingly unaffected by Wyatt's reign. To the places to poor or remote he had dismissed, allowing its occupants to grow weak, starving and sick. Melinda travelled to every place she could. Helping to build new schools, farms or wells. Orbing food, water and clothing from places where their absence wouldn't be noticed. She had a team of helpers, mostly escaped white-lighters and guardians, but also mortals and fairies, and she attempted to undo some of the evil and pain corrupting the world.

It had been almost a year since Melinda had seen either of her brothers. Chris had been locked away in Wyatt's most secure dungeons for the rest of his life, and Wyatt had been too busy to bother searching for her. She had made a deal with her eldest brother before she had left; that they would leave each other alone. Melinda would ignore the carnage that was spreading across most of the world, whilst Wyatt would never try to recruit her into his war as he had tried to do with Chris.

She barely gave her old life and family a thought anymore. The thought of them brought her only guilt or sadness so she attempted to forget.

That was until the night of her premonition.

She had just been getting ready for bed in one of the huts her small group was staying in, when suddenly images of a nearby wood appeared in her vision. Just visible in the sky was a fall moon, as there was tonight, and in a clearing suddenly appeared a shower of orbs, which cleared to reveal her eldest brother standing tall and determined.

Melinda gasped as her vision cleared. Not bothering to alert her room mates, she quickly grabbed an athame from the table and proceeded to walk towards the area of the woods she had seen in her vision. At first she had contemplated running- finding a new place to help and keeping her brother as far away as possible, but she had no idea why he was here- for all she knew he could be here to harm the villagers or her friends, and she would not allow that to happen simply because she was afraid to confront her big brother.

Arriving in the clearing, Melinda saw to her relief that Wyatt hadn't yet arrived so, deciding not to give him the upper hand, she leapt into the air, levitating ten feet off the ground as she waited for him to arrive. She did not have to wait long. Barely seven minutes later, a familiar jingle rang through the air, signaling her brother's arrival

Not wasting any time Melinda jumped into action, she allowed herself to fall from her position in the air, straight down on to Wyatt, catching unawares and knocking him to the ground. She then stood over him, holding the dagger threateningly in her hand as she waited for the Emperor to speak. Had it have been anyone else, Wyatt would have fought back instantly, and would certainly not have allowed his attacker to maintain the upper hand. As it was Melinda, however, Wyatt decided to overlook the impertinence- at least until he could count on her support.

"Nice to see you too, little sister." He smiled, yet there was no warmth or sincerity in his tone, and his smile reminded her more of a vampire than an older brother.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned angrily, not bothering with the pleasantries as she pressed the athame to his neck. Wyatt just rolled his eyes at this predictable reaction, but decided it might be best to get to the point.

"I know I agreed to leave you alone." He acknowledged, gently pushing the athame slightly from his neck as he attempted to sit up. "But this is important, and I need your help." Wyatt hated having to plead, or even admitting to needing the help of others, but he knew if he was going to get his sister on side, he would have to be as open and sincere as possible. Melinda hesitated slightly at the unexpected admission, and her silence encouraged Wyatt to explain himself. "There is a new power in the world and it's becoming a threat." He explained, deciding to miss out the part where the power was killing demons to save witches incase Melinda elected to join it instead of him. "It's dangerous, andI can't defeat it alone." He went on, using his best pleading eyes to try and make Melinda take pity on him. "I need the power of three." He waited for an explosion as Melinda pointed out this hypocrisy. But it didn't come she just dropped the knife to her side, and walked to the other edge of the clearing, giving her brother time to get to his feet before she spoke.

"I think we both know what happened to the power of three." She stated dully, fighting so hard to not think about the fate of her mothers and aunts. "It's gone Wyatt, it… it died with them." She choked, not facing the man she blamed for their death. "And I won't help you bring it back." She spoke quietly, but that made her words even more painful for Wyatt to hear. The sadness and emotion in her voice made him pause for a moment, and it was only when she started to leave, did he know what to say.

"Then you're letting me die too." He stated hollowly, making her freeze at the edge of the trees. Sensing weakness, Wyatt took a few steps towards his torn sister, choosing his words carefully. "Look, I know I've done terrible things, but you're my sister. If you won't help me then there is nothing I can do but watch everything I've worked for fall. Do you really think that whatever is behind this will let me live?" He asked, praying on his sister's well known weakness for family.

"I love you Wyatt," Stated Melinda, not turning round to face him, "but I can't." Wyatt's shoulders sank at her refusal, but he took a few more steps forward until he was directly behind her, not quite ready to give up. "What you've done… everything you've done to get to where you are now has been wrong or cruel or…" She cut off, as the memories continued to flood back. "How can you say that the world is better off under your reign?" She asked. Wyatt didn't argue back- he knew nothing he had to say would ever convince her.

"Then you think it would be better if I were dead?" He asked, praying she could never utter those words.

"No." She admitted in a barely audible whisper. "But can you really say all those people _you_ allowed to die are better dead?" She challenged, her rage suddenly beginning to take control. "Aunt Paige? Aunt Phoebe? P.J? The Twins?" She listed spinning around to face her startled brother. "None of them deserved to die Wyatt, but you let them. Now why do you think you're special enough to live when none of them were?"

"None of them were supposed to die." He stated hollowly, and now he was the one unable to meet his sibling's eye. "I vanquished the demons responsible for their deaths."

"Then why do you still work with PJ's murderer?" She spat, hotly. "You twisted our cousin's mind to your beliefs so much that she murdered her older sister for not believing in you, and you still made her you second in command." She reminded him angrily, no longer able to stop the tears spilling from her eyes. "And now you want me to work with her to save the empire that destroyed our family?" She questioned in disbelief, turning away from him.

"Mel." Began Wyatt, now sensing a new line of persuasion. "The Power of Three doesn't only need three Halliwells." He explained slowly, "It needs three Halliwell siblings." Melinda's eyes widened as she understood what Wyatt was telling her.

"Chris." She breathed, her conviction suddenly wavering. Chris had come to her several times begging for her help, but she had always been too afraid or angry to agree. She often wondered what would have happened if she had have helped him- spending long sleepless nights thinking of him trapped in that cell because she didn't do anything to save him. But now she had a second chance and that opportunity was clouding her judgment. She looked up at her desperate brother and took a breath; "If I agree." She began, "then when it's over you let him leave with me." It wasn't a question or request. It was instructions. If Wyatt wanted her help, he had no choice but to agree. Wyatt's lips were tight with anger. He loathed the thought of having to ask for his treacherous little brother's help, let alone the thought of freeing him. Seeing no alternative, however, he gave her a curt nod, and a small smile twitched on her lips. "Good." She decided, now wanting nothing more than to return to her bed. "I will be in the attic in two days." She informed him, turning to leave. "Dismantle your ridiculous museum and bring Chris and the Book." She ordered, before marching out of the clearing without a backwards glance.

* * *

Wyatt walked slowly down to the most secure cells, hating the fact that this new power had weakened him so much that he would even consider what he was about to do. "You don't have to do this." Came his cousin's voice from the shadows. She was standing next to the door, clearly waiting for Wyatt to arrive. "I'm a Halliwell too, and we don't know that the power only works for siblings." She pointed out, ignoring the fact that it had been her who had insisted it did in the first place.

"Yes we do." Wyatt contradicted solemnly, pushing Parker aside to walk through the door. Parker seemed to be about to follow him, when he held up his arm, commanding her to stop." I need to do this alone." He told her firmly, waiting for her to leave before he proceeded into the lowest level of the prison compound.

He hadn't seen Chris for months- having chosen to leave him at the mercy of his demons rather than having to face him personally. It was the only decision he had made in his reign which he would ever admit was the result of cowardliness.

He was momentarily taken aback, therefore, when he first saw Chris through the glass of his cell. This wasn't the same powerful witch who had so determinedly fought Wyatt's regime every step of the way, but rather a boy- powerless, weak and alone. He was clearly badly injured as a result of his treatment from the demons, and although his guards had informed Wyatt he had not been eating, Watt wasn't prepared for how skinny or malnourished Chris looked.

"After all this time," Spoke Chris, in a soft hiss, not even raising his head to face his captor. "Now you come to visit me brother? Why?" Wyatt almost pitied the boy before him; he had clearly given up and just wanted to be left alone- but taking pity on his brother was not an option for Wyatt.

"I need your help." He told him honestly, deciding Chris was in no condition to gloat. At his words, however, Chris looked up, an unmistakable smirk creeping on to the corner of his lips.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." He stated, with no pity in his voice. "Let me guess, you're dying." He continued, his voice suggesting no sorrow at that thought. "You're dying and there's no one left to save you but me. I wonder why that is." Wyatt didn't reply, and Chris could sense how much it pained him to ask for his help. When he still didn't speak, Chris started to deduce Wyatt's motives for himself "Hmm… You've striped me of my powers, so you're not here for them." he thought out loud, "My friends are either dead or hiding, so you have no use of my contacts. Yet I must be the only person who can give you the help you seek, as we both know you would not be here if there were another way." Chris paused as he considered all of the possibilities, and Wyatt gave him the time to consider. "The Power of Three." He breathed eventually, remembering how his mother had always told him they would inherit it one day. His eyes suddenly shot up to meet his brother's face in horror and disgust. Wyatt gave a small nod to indicate Chris' assumption was correct.

"There is a new power." He told him formally, attempting to keep his voice as uncaring and emotionless as Chris' "It is attacking my empire and I need to stop it. This is the only way. Melinda has agreed to join us and in return for both of your services she has demanded your freedom- a demand I have agreed to." Chris' smirk had now fully established itself, and, as he got shakily to his feet, Wyatt thought for a second he could be about to agree.

"You imprison me here?" he sneered coldly dismissing Wyatt's hope, "You have your demons torture me, you drag me to watch my friends be tortured and killed, and now you come to me for help?" He shook his head firmly, determined to never give in to Wyatt's offer.

Yet, despite receiving his refusal, Wyatt did not leave.

"I let you live." He corrected him. "I sentenced every leading resistance member to death, and yet here you are. The ultimate traitor and you're still standing. Because you are my brother, and no matter what, I would never desire your death." He insisted, fury boiling inside of him at the stubbornness of his kin.

"Don't you dare say you let me live out of any sort of loyalty." Chris spat angrily, for the first time unable to hide his true emotions. "I am alive purely because you know this existence;" -he gestured around the empty cell- "you are able to make far more painful a punishment than anything I would have received in death." He accused, walking straight up to the glass which separated him from his brother. "I gave up everything to stop you Wyatt. And no matter what you offer me, I will never help you to save your cancerous empire." His voice was once more dangerously calm, as he turned away from the emperor.

"You're right." Agreed Wyatt slowly. "I can make your life hell. And believe me, nothing you have experienced so far comes close to the suffering I will personally inflict on you if you refuse to help." Chris paused, but still wouldn't relent. Once more sensing weakness, Wyatt pressed his hand against the glass, furiously hissing his next words. "I will return your white lighter powers, just so you can sense as I track down, torture and kill every last witch on this planet. You will feel the pain of a thousand deaths, and know that you are responsible for every last one of them. Then when you can't take any more, and you are begging me to end it, I will bring the remainder of our family to this very spot so as you can watch them die before your eyes, with no way to save them other than saying yes." He promised cruelly, making Chris' stomach twist at even the idea.

"Leave them alone." He croaked, not turning around to let Wyatt see the tears in his eyes.

"I will leave them all alone." He assured him, "but only if you- say- yes." Chris swallowed, his mind frantically racing to find a way to save everyone apart from Wyatt, but deep down, he knew there was no other way. Sinking down against the side of the wall in defeat, he slowly turned his head to Wyatt.

"When do we start?"

* * *

As promised, Melinda arrived at the manor two days after her meeting with Wyatt, nervously anticipating the sibling reunion.

As her brothers were yet to arrive, Melinda took the opportunity to look round the home she had been brought up in. As per her request, Wyatt had dismantled all of the exhibits from the museum, and so the home looked untouched, as it had before Piper had died eight years ago. Melinda couldn't bring herself to enter the kitchen, the room where she had seen her mother body sprawled across the ground; already dead, with no chance of Mel healing her. She hadn't returned to the house since, and had instead lived with her grandfather, and then alone, as steadily all the ones she loved seemed to pass on.

She walked through every room in the house, pausing as old and long forgotten memories played out before her eyes. The house seemed too quiet now, too empty, and Melinda found herself, not for the first time, longing for days long gone by. In her bedroom, there were still many of her old books and clothes she had never bothered to take away with her, but before she could fully investigate she heard footsteps in the attic above.

"Chris!" She breathed as she hurried into the attic, flinging her arms around her frail brother. Wyatt rolled his eyes at the pathetic display of sentiment, moving past Melinda to shut the door behind her. The pair didn't even acknowledge each other, as Wyatt was only concerned with getting the job done, while Melinda's sole priority was Chris. "You look dreadful." She commented, taking in his skinny frame and beaten face. Chris laughed weakly.

"Great to see you too, Sis." He commented, leaning against the table for support. Melinda shook her head as she continued to examine Chris' injuries.

"I'm serious." She scolded, noticing the many bruises and cuts on his neck and arms. "When was the last time you were healed?" Chris shrugged, pushing his sisters hands away, wincing slightly at the effort.

"I guess it was the last time I was with my white-lighter friends- before they were all brutally tortured and killed." He stated in a falsely jovial tone. Melinda knew that the comment was only meant as a subtle swipe at Wyatt, but she could also see serious pain in his eyes as he talked about his old companions. She sighed, reaching her hand up to his forehead, allowing her healing powers to slowly spread across Chris' body. He closed his eyes as all the physical pain was steadily removed after a year of agony, leaving him only with the numb feeling of loss and sorrow.

"Better?" Asked Melinda when Chris was completely healed. He nodded gratefully, his smile now slightly stronger. "Good." She stated, before hitting him hard on the chest several times.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Chris, recoiling slightly from his little sister. "What was that for?" Wyatt, who had now sat down on the sofa, looking through the source's grimoire, also glanced up, surprised by his pacifist sister's sudden turn to violence.

"I told you not to face him head on in a battle like that!" She reminded him angrily, continuing to hit him to emphasize her words. "So what do you do? You get all of your followers on to a massive field and then are surprised when they are obliterated by the entirety of hell's residents." She hit him painfully one last time on the arm and then, seeing his hurt face, pulled him into another hug. Chris had no response. He knew she was right, but there were things about that day that he had never told her, things he hoped he would never have to tell her- which had forced his hand into launching one final attack.

"Well isn't that touching." Commented Wyatt sarcastically from the sidelines, making Chris and Melinda simultaneously turn and glare at him. "But if you don't mind…" Melinda rolled her eyes, walking over to the eldest Halliwell, her hands on her hips.

"Just because you feel no emotion, doesn't mean the rest of the world doesn't" She criticized, Wyatt just ignored her as he continued to flick through the dark book of spells for any clues as to how to defeat or even identify whatever it was they were about to face. "That's not the book." Pointed out Melinda, using all of her strength to resist hitting Wyatt as well. "I told you if you wanted my help, you had to bring the book, so where is it?" Without glancing up, Wyatt waved his hand and the book of shadows was returned to its old podium. "Have you searched it for any help?" She persisted, attempting to draw more than an individual sentence from her brother's lips. Chris cut in, however, before he could respond.

"Of course he hasn't" Chris informed her smugly, walking over to the podium to survey the book he had been deprived of for so long. "It's a book of good magic for as long as the power of three is good. As two thirds of us are, it hasn't turned, meaning it repels from any sources of evil. Know any Sources of Evil Wyatt?" He taunted. Wyatt didn't respond, but rather sent Chris flying through the air, trapping him against the far wall.

"Wyatt!" Cried Melinda, desperately trying to lower her eldest brother's arm so he would release Chris. "Wyatt let him go." Wyatt relented, releasing his telekinetic grip on his younger brother, sending him falling to the floor, Melinda hurried over to check he was okay, heeling Chris' twisted ankle, before glaring daggers at Wyatt. "If you want my help, you need to promise me you'll stop attacking us with magic." She ordered, strangely enjoying this new power she had over him.

"I haven't once attacked you with my powers." He pointed out pettily, striding over to stand above his siblings. Melinda didn't break their stare until Wyatt finally relented. "Fine." He agreed testily, before turning his gaze to Chris. "But you don't go anywhere near the book." He ordered. Chris rolled his eyes.

"It's just as much my book as it is yours" He protested, getting shakily to his feet. "Besides what am I going to do with it? You took my powers, remember?" Wyatt sighed, his hand slipping into his pocket to allow his fingers to toy momentarily with the small vile of potion which would return Chris' powers. He had hoped not to have to return his powers until the very last moment, but seeing the look in Melinda's eye, he estimated he couldn't put off any longer.

He carelessly threw the potion at Chris' feet, watching as the blue smoke rising from the ground seemed to take Chris' shape momentarily, before suddenly rushing into Chris, knocking him back slightly so his back collided with the wall. For a second, his green eyes shimmered with blue sparks as the magic settled once more in the young witch. For a moment, Chris' smile was whole and true, as if a part of him had finally been healed, before it was clouded once more by guilt and loss.

Chris tried out a few of his powers, sending various old books and trinkets flying around the room, but before he could experiment any further, he felt cold metal encircle his wrists, and looking down; he saw Wyatt had secured his arms with power restraining hand cuffs.

"Wyatt!" Exclaimed Melinda once more. "You promised you would release him! He's not your prisoner anymore! He's not going to try to escape." Wyatt turned his cold blue eyes to her, now bored of the tedious exchange.

"Correction." He stated harshly, now walking back to where he had left the grimoire. "I agreed that if the pair of you helped me to defeat the threat then I would release him into your custody." He reminded her. "If you want me to let him go, might I suggest the quickest way would be to stop complaining and begin to help me by searching the book?" Melinda frowned, but could not refute her brother's logic. She therefore wisely chose to leave Chris' side and began leafing through the thick book for any clues as to what could be more powerful than the twice blessed and all the legions of hell. "Oh and as to your belief that our _dear_ brother will not try to escape. I think you should know, sister, that unlike you, Chris is not here out of consideration for his brother, but rather because I gave him no alternative. So forgive me for doubting that he would not run if presented with the chance."

Melinda ignored him, having decided she would focus all her energy on sorting out the problem as soon as possible so as she and Chris could leave Wyatt behind. After several hours, however, the group were no nearer to finding a solution. Melinda could find no clue in the book and despite Wyatt's many attempts at a power of three vanquishing potion, they all doubted it would be strong enough to take out many upper level demons, let alone a being of this strength. Chris, who was given no option to help in the search, passed the time by magically moving small objects, so they followed Wyatt silently around the room as his brother paced up and down. Although the cuffs were preventing most of his magic from manifesting, they were not created to hold anything as magically strong as a Charmed one's son meaning Chris was able to enjoy his game for a few hours, until Wyatt noticed what he was doing, and cuffed Chris' hands behind his back instead.

"Why not just write a Power of Three spell?" Suggested Melinda eventually, her fingers tracing the spell the sisters had used to vanquish the source, which was written in their mother's handwriting. Wyatt nodded, agreeing this was probably their only hope, so he and his sister spent the next two hours working on making their words as powerful as possible, taking pieces out of the strongest spells they could find in both the book of shadows and the grimoire for inspiration. Eventually the spell was written as well as the young witches could manage, so their attention instead focused on how they were going to find the power in the first place. After several attempts at skrying, Melinda gave up. "You know this would be so much easier if I could touch something the power has had recent contact with." She complained, rubbing her sore arm.

"Parker is working on that as we speak." Wyatt told them cryptically, making Chris and Mel share concerned glances. They sat in silence for another twenty minutes or so, before finally a bright pink light appeared in the centre of the room, and when it cleared the siblings saw their young cousin was tightly holding a second, taller figure, which she carelessly flung to the ground at Wyatt's feet.

"The witch you asked for Wyatt." She grinned triumphantly, her eyes flicking with distain at her other two cousins. The witch was trembling slightly, not daring to look into the face of her captors. Nobody spoke. Both Chris and Melinda were staring in shock at the sixteen year old, scarcely able to believe that she was the same girl who used to beam into each of their rooms every Christmas to make them get up early just so she could hug them and give them a present. Parker and Wyatt meanwhile, were both staring down at the witch, waiting for the woman to act. Eventually, the witch seemed to summon enough courage to speak yet she was still frozen to the ground in fear.

"I am so sorry, Sire." She pleaded barely audibly, staring down at the carpet as if it held all the answers to life's mysteries

"It's a little late for that, don't you think." Sneered Wyatt, suddenly recognising the witch before him as an old advisor of his, who had betrayed him and joined the resistance in the final battle, revealing herself to be a mole, leaking all of Wyatt's secrets and plans directly to his brother.

"With respect, my lord." Stated the girl, and everyone noticed, she seemed to have gained a certain level of confidence. She had stopped shaking, and now had the courage to look up at him, her eyes cool in defiance. "It is not your forgiveness I seek." Her eyes moved away from her former leader, and everyone followed them until they settled on a rather concerned looking Chris. "I'm so sorry my love." She quavered all confidence once more lost as Bianca's eyes locked on his. "I know I promised that I would let you go, but I couldn't." She whimpered, remembering the summoning spell that had attracted the demons merely days before. Chris cleared his throat, his eyes flicking nervously between Bianca and Wyatt as he knelt down beside her. He wished he could hold her trembling hands, but his own were still secured behind his back.

"Of course I forgive you, Bianca." He told her softly, his eyes setting in hers, making him momentarily forget that anyone else was there but them. "I'm just happy I get to see you again…I..." His voice was now too cracking as emotions once more flooded over him. "…I thought you were lost." Bianca closed her eyes as tears flowed freely down her face. She shook her head desperately, no longer able to speak, but before either of them could say or do any more, Chris felt a strong hand pull him back, shoving him roughly to the side.

Melinda acted quickly, knowing the witch's life was now in twice as much danger as before thanks to the couple's admission of love. She hurriedly kneeled down next to the still shaking woman, successfully shielding the witch's body from Wyatt. Then she pressed her hand to the girl's face, willing herself to receive a premonition.

Her head suddenly shot backwards as the images rushed into her head. She saw Bianca casting the spell, and then the arrival of the demons and the bright light which had burned them all out of existence. And then the scene changed. She was now standing at the top of one of the hills which looked out over San Francisco. She recognised the fields behind it as where Leo used to take her and her brothers to play when the sisters had had to fight demons. Next to her stood Chris, then Wyatt and she could see apprehension in both of their eyes. Wyatt checked his watch, 4am, less than two hours from now. Suddenly the blinding light she had seen killing all of those demons was back, but now it was bigger and brighter, expanding steadily across the grass before her.

Melinda gasped suddenly as her consciousness returned to the attic. Everyone was staring expectantly at her, apart from Bianca whose eyes were flitting pleadingly around the occupants of the room.

"I know where we need to be." She told them, not looking at her family. They all waited for her to reply, but she couldn't take her eyes off Bianca, pitying not only the witch, but also Chris who had already lost so many of the people he loved. "And I'll tell you." She decided, standing up suddenly and swiveling round to face Wyatt, ready to make her final demand. "As soon as you release Bianca." She heard a small whimper of relief from the floor behind her, and then a gasp of shock and anger from her cousin who as still guarding the unfortunate woman, but Melinda didn't turn away from Wyatt's murderous face. "Let her go, and you save your empire. Hurt her in any way, and I'm gone." Melinda saw her brothers fingers twitched, and she wondered how much restraint he was using to stop himself from sending her flying across the room. Eventually he nodded, waving his hand to remove any magical restraints Parker had placed on her powers. Melinda turned around to see Bianca shoot one last look of love and regret to Chris, before she shimmered away.

"Well?" Demanded Wyatt. Melinda paused for a second, before nodding. A deal was a deal after all. She quickly grabbed Wyatt's hand and Chris' arm, before orbing them both to the field she had seen in her vision. She chose not to say the location out loud incase Parker had any intention of following. As the girl had no sensing powers, it would take her a while to find them, and no matter what was coming for the three siblings, Melinda was certain she didn't want them interrupted. "We have a little time." She informed them, walking briskly to the top of the hill to survey the sleeping city.

She sat down at the top most point, remembering her Aunt Phoebe telling here of the time Leo had made them Gods. He had nearly been made an elder that day and Piper had come up here to watch her emotions destroy the city below. Looking down on San Francisco now, it wasn't difficult to imagine. Leo had arrived just in time, however, and had convinced her to stop. In return he had remained the sister's white-lighter, but some horrible part of Melinda always questioned if that had been the best thing for anyone. Wyatt and Chris were standing nearby her now, both also surveying the broken city below. None of the siblings spoke, they just waited.

Tearing her eyes away from the view, Melinda decided to orb the book to her. Now that Wyatt had removed the protective charms he had place on it, any Halliwell with good magic would be able call it. Her fingers traced the Triquetra on the front. After their mother's death, it had broken into three, and Melinda noticed that despite everything Wyatt was planning that had not changed. Meaning the Power of Three was still broken, and that they had no weapon to defend themselves with.

"You need to forgive him." She said after a while, directing her words at both brothers. Neither looked at the other, both head's turned to where their sister sat a mixture of confusion and amusement on both of their faces.

"And why would I do that?" Questioned Wyatt with a sneer. "He has given no indication that he even wants to be forgiven." They both turned to Chris who simply shrugged in agreement, not bothering to deny that he was not at all apologetic.

"Look," She stated, holding up the cover of the book so the boys could see the broken Triquetra. "The power of three is still broken, and the simple fact of us being together will not fix it alone. You both heard Mum's stories of how the Power of Three wouldn't work if they were fighting or furious at each other, and that hasn't changed just because it's us not them. It's exactly the same software, just a different casing, and if we are going to have a hope of surviving this, then you need to forgive each other." She ordered. Chris and Wyatt both shook their heads, keeping their eyes firmly fixed on their sister rather than each other.

"And what does Christopher need to forgive me for?" Asked Wyatt, his voice dangerously controlled, clearly threaten Melinda to give the right answer. Melinda ignored this threat however; she hated Wyatt's belief that he was infallible especially now it was going to get them killed. Meeting his gaze, Melinda drew breath.

"Wyatt, need I remind you that over the last seven years you have caused the death of three of our cousins, two of our aunt's, one of our uncles and Leo." She listed, her anger driving her closer to him, no longer fearing any consequences. "You erased all knowledge of our existence from Henry And Junior's head, turning them into Witch Hunters for your own personal amusement, you sent our youngest cousin into hiding and turned the only remaining one into a psychopath who murdered her older sister. I think we can agree that some of your actions warrant apologies."

She now stood inches away from her eldest brother, who glared down at her with such undisguised fury that for the first time since Wyatt had come to dominance Chris actually feared for the life of his sister. The moments which followed her speech seemed to last for an age as all three siblings were frozen. Eventually Wyatt simply shook his head, turning away from the others as he walked up the hill. Melinda and Chris watched him, waiting for him to talk.

"It had to be done." He said evenly, his voice quieter than before, but that didn't mean Chris didn't hear the uncertainty in his voice. "They were going to destroy me, I couldn't just…"

"Couldn't just what? Let them live?" Snapped Melinda, "You let Chris live, and he did far more to hurt you then any of them did!" She pointed out hotly. Wyatt's fist's curled in rage, but he had nothing more to say, seeing this Melinda shook her head; "You know what, if you can't apologies for that even now, when so much is on the line, then you're clearly never going to change." She told him, and now her voice was different now, her anger had faded leaving nothing but bitter sadness. "And I'm not going to stay here to watch your own pathetic stubbornness destroy you."

She turned on her heels and began walking away from her brothers. She walked with certainty, but didn't want to orb quite yet… there was still a chance he might change. Her ear's listened out for Wyatt to call her back, but his voice never came. What came instead was far worse, what came instead was an agonizing scream of pain.

Melinda wheeled around and was forced to recoil at the scene before her. Chris had collapsed to the ground, his hands still bound behind his back, he was writing in agony as Wyatt stood over him, slowly un-clenching his fingers and, as he did so, Melinda saw every old and heeled wound on Chris' body begin to reopen, allowing blood to flow on to the grass. Somehow Wyatt was able to keep him from passing out, so all Chris could do was yell in pain.

"STOP IT!" Screamed Melinda, rushing towards her fallen brother. As she neared them however, she was suddenly sent flying backwards as Wyatt put up his shield to prevent Melinda reaching Chris. "Wyatt please!" She begged, trying to block Chris' anguished screams, "You'll kill him!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Snarled Wyatt, his face twisted with rage, "And here I was under the impression that you had left and no longer cared about what happens to us." Melinda had fallen to her knees, sick to the stomach at what her brother was capable of.

"Please!" She begged again. Chris had stopped screaming now, he simply lay their motionlessly as blood continued to leak from every wound. "I'll stay and help, I swear, just please heel him!" Wyatt smiled in triumph at his sister's defeat, and Melinda realised this was the first time she had seen him truly smile since he had reunited them. He lowered the shield, allowing Melinda to crawl to Chris' side but before he heeled him, she suddenly paused. "You need to heel him." She told Wyatt, who simply scoffed. "I'm serious Wyatt." She insisted, turning her desperate eyes towards him as her white-lighter senses allowed her to feel Chris gently slip further towards oblivion. "This power is coming for us, and soon, and we have nothing to fight them with. Whatever your problem is with Chris, you need him to help you. So if you're not going to heel him for our sake, heel him for the sake of everything you've worked to achieve."

Wyatt's lips tightened, but he didn't object. He walked quickly over to Chris' other side, pressing his hand firmly down on his little brother's mutilated arm and he allowed his healing power to spread through Chris. Just before all of the wounds cleared up, Melinda spotted a word carved on his arm; 'traitor', and Melinda felt sick as she recognised the handwriting. As soon as Chris was heeled, Wyatt got to his feet, not bothering to check whether he was okay before walking to the book. Unbelievingly it appeared that that small act of kindness had been enough to re-unite the Triquetra as it now appeared unbroken on the cover. Just as well too, as Wyatt spotted a white glow steadily heading towards them.

"You should have left." Murmured Chris, as Melinda eased him back to consciousness. She shook her head, sympathetically, but Chris continued. "I'm series Mellie." He stated quietly, not wanting Wyatt to hear. "I know he's our brother and that we both want to save him, but do you really think helping him to keep his empire is the best thing for anyone? I have no choice- but you could have left, you could have saved everybody… even him." Melinda just smiled at him, gently trying to help him to his feet.

"Hurry up." Wyatt ordered briskly, grabbing Chris by the forearm and pulling forcefully to his unsteady feet. He pulled out the spell as Melinda took Chris' other hand. The three of them waited for the light to draw closer, ready to read the spell.

"I know there is a better way." Melinda whispered into Chris' ear, "You'll understand soon." Chris frowned, but before he had a chance to question it, Wyatt was commanding them to read the spell.

"Powers of the witches rise…" The three of them read in unison, but then they paused as they started to here whispers and chanting coming from the white fog.

"The power of three will set us free…" Came the whispers, and as the light grew closer the voices grew more recognisable and the siblings began to see figures through the mist. "The Power of Three will set us free…"

"No!" Exclaimed Wyatt, stumbling back a few paces as be began to understand. "No!" He repeated, both angry and afraid. He pulled Chris back with him, but there was no escape from the bright light. He tried orbing away, but there was something blocking his power. "This isn't possible!" Declared Wyatt, as the cries of the light grew more intense.

"The Power of Three will set us free…" Continued the chant, and now the siblings were able to make out the source. Standing straight ahead of them stood the Charmed Ones. All four of them now stood together in the afterlife, their power now stronger than ever. They were staring down at all three of them as they chanted, and behind them stood the rest of the Halliwell line, stretching all the way back to Melinda Warren.

"You!" Roared Wyatt, turning on the amazed Chris, his eyes burning with rage. "You did this! I don't know how, but you were the only one who…" His anger grew too much for him and he cut of, choosing instead to lash out at Chris and, as his magic was blocked, he swung out with his fist, knocking Chris to the floor, kicking him several times before he paid attention to his sister's cries.

"Wyatt!" She screamed, attempting to pull her significantly stronger brother away, "Wyatt it wasn't him!" Wyatt paused, turning slowly round as the pieces fell into place.

"You." He growled, menacingly. She nodded her head defiantly, unable to prevent a small satisfied smile etch on to her face, not dissimilar to the one Wyatt wore when he believed his siblings' spirit broken. "Of course it was you." He breathed, remembering the looks of anger and loathing she had given him whenever they met. "You want to destroy me even more than Chris does."

"No!" Melinda denied forcefully, "I wanted to save y…" But before she could finish, Wyatt had seized her by the front of her shirt pulling her in towards him. Chris stood up quickly when he saw the danger she was in, and yet he knew there was nothing he could do, even if his hands weren't bound, Wyatt had always been physically stronger than him, and he knew any attempts to save Melinda would be laughable. He backed away slightly in his panic, not noticing that the light of the Halliwell heritage had now surrounded them, and only realising when his hands made contact with the fog, and the spirits somehow freed him from his bonds. As soon as he was released, Chris felt his power surge back to him. Clearly whatever was restraining Wyatt had no effect on him, so with a large sweep of his arm, he sent Wyatt flying away from Melinda, and straight into the mist, landing in-between Prue and Piper's spectral forms.

The moment Wyatt made contact with the wall of light, the spirits converged on him, the light shining so brightly that Melinda and Chris were forced to shield their eyes until eventually it faded, and all that was left were the faint ghosts of the most recent generation of Halliwells surrounding the unconscious Wyatt. Chris and Melinda ran to his side, kneeling down next to him before looking up at their deceased relatives.

"Mum." Croaked Melinda, tears now falling down her face. Piper smiled down at her daughter, reaching out as if her spectral fingers could touch her.

"I'm so proud of you." She beamed, "All of you." Chris didn't know what to say he had spent the last few years trying to forget the faces of all those he had lost, thinking it would be easier to carry on without the weight of their loss, but now he saw them again, he was overcome with emotion, and everything he wanted to say just stuck in his throat.

"Mum?" Asked the slowly awakening Wyatt, making his siblings turn to him with apprehension. "Mum I'm so sorry!" He wept, tears falling down his own face. Whatever had happened to him when he hit the light had apparently changed him. No longer did he feel the constant ache for power and strength, now he simply felt the guilt and sorrow of all the lives lost and atrocities committed because of him and his ignorance. "I swear I will make this right." He promised. Piper simply nodded, having never given up on her eldest.

"Chris." Called P.J. suddenly from the outskirts of the group. She stood with her cousins looking the same as she had the last time he had seen her, and this filled him with even more guilt as he remembered it had been he who had persuaded the teenager to defy Wyatt and Parker. "Tell my sister I forgive her." She requested, and he could see the same pain in her eyes as he wore in his, "Bring her back to the side of good." Chris nodded emphatically, determined that no innocent would suffer at the hands of any remaining Halliwell again. As a family, they would make the world right.

"I love you all so much." Piper called to them, holding Prue's hand tightly as she too lost her composure. Now the ghosts were beginning to fade, their power now waning as their purpose was completed. And as they vanished, the three siblings could no longer restrain their tears, as they were left alone on the grass, clinging tightly to one another, letting their tears fall as the sun rose on a better day.

None of them had seen the figure standing watching throughout the episode. But the figure had seen them. They had seen the bright light surround the three siblings. They had heard Wyatt's angry accusation at his little brother, and seen said little brother throw him into the poisonous light. They had seen their older sister returned momentarily to their dimension, and they had seen Wyatt's release of his desire for power.

"No!" Screamed Parker, running towards where they still sat. Wyatt didn't even consider putting up his shield against her, until she had flung her athame directly at Chris (who easily deflected it with his telekinesis), and by that point it was too late as she had already seized Wyatt and beamed him back to his fortress, leaving Chris and Melinda alone, and once more without their brother.

But this time it was different. Now they were together and they had hope. If Wyatt could be saved then so could anyone. Parker may think she was victorious by reclaiming Wyatt, but she was not prepared for what his siblings would do to get him back. They had had hope, and she had striped it from them. And now they were more dangerous than ever.

**Ironically I wrote this as a one shot so as to not leave readers in suspense when I inevitably didn't update for a while. Any way, I wrote the original ending without the last three paragraphs, but that was kinda warm and satisfying and well... made me uncomfortable. If you want you can pretend the last three paragraphs didn't happen, or if you want to know what happens next, you can follow or favourite to let me know, and one day I may release a sequel (this will forever be a one shot) and I will alert you to the sequel release via this story :)**

**Thank you for reading. I very much hope you enjoyed it. And I wish you a very pleasant day.**


End file.
